The Last Days Of Beta
by TimelyTrainWrecks
Summary: Beta team, your average marine squad are sent to defend Harmony from the insurrectionists. But, the fight is not as it seems. Will Beta team succeed?
1. Long drive to the Square

Authors Note:

This is one of my first Halo fan fictions, so it's obviously not gonna be the best, but I'm hoping to Improve.

* * *

**THE LAST DAYS OF BETA**

**Journey to the Square**

/ Location: Harmony, Alpha base. /Date: December 21st 2551

Distinctive comm chatter echo's over a Radio

"We've just lost Echo 5 delta". "Evacuating civilians from th...". "Contact heavy from the north west of the town".

From the sound of the comm chatter the Innie attack was strong and intense. I wondered what it would be like for us. Most likely hell.

"Alright Team, get your boots on! we're leaving in 0900". The Sarge walked past. "Sarge! Are we going by Air?". Ralph asked, our team's brains "Nope, we're heading with the Warthog division ". Sarge replied.

"Alright, Roll call". Sarge called out. He wanted to know if we we're ready. The 6 marines lined up.

Lt. Dom, Pvt. Ralph, Pvt. Webs, Corporal. Cody, Lt. Russell and finally me, Pvt. Miles.

"You all know our objective, we're heading in the town by warthog, making our way to the town square, Understood?". Sarge said

I made my way to the warthogs along with other marines. I looked at the convoy, 15 warthogs we're in position. with 2 Scorpion tanks at the back.

I jumped onto the passenger seat of a warthog near the front. The rest of my team filled up others.

"Alright we're ready to go". A voice said over comm

"Roger that". The warthogs started to move, at first it was rather bumpy but I got use to it after the first few minutes.

"What's our ETA?". "About, 4 minutes". "Does the air force have our asses here?". "Very funny". The voices said over comm, it was hard to hear them.

The engine's rumbled, Dust went up from behind the warthogs. Suddenly, the lead warthog went up in ball of flames. "Shit! What just happened?". "We got rockets from the east!". Non stop chatter went over the comm.

The LAAGs started to burst fire. We're they just firing mindless to the east? Another warthog went up in flames. I was beginning to worry. We we're even gonna make it to the town?

"ETA, 2 minutes". A voice said over comm

The convoy finally entered the town. I looked at the buildings, they we're even collapsed or just broken.

"Keep your eye's open, they could attack from the buildings". Comm chatter started up again.

"Seems quiet, enough". "I guess so".

"Enemy scorpion incoming!". A scorpion broke through the wall firing at the 2 warthogs in the front of me.

Our warthog suddenly got hit from one of the blown up warthog. Our gunner instantly getting killed.

The adrenaline finally hit me.

"We're are the hornets?". "Approaching now".

"Better be quick! That scorpion is tearing us apart".

The Hornet's finally came destroying the scorpion.

"Should we keep going forward?". The driver said over comm "We're now heading left, the destruction caused a road block". Another driver replied.

We finally made it to the town square. Innies filled the area. We started to open fire. "Brace for Impact!". The driver shouted out as a rocket hit the warthog.

My vision was blurry, my ears we're ringing. I laid on the floor motionless. "Daniel!". My hearing went back to normal "Daniel, you Alright?". Webs was crouching next to me. "Y..Yeah". I muttered. He helped me up and passed an SMG.

I ran behind the rubble of a pillar, Webs was next to me.

"Cover me while I take out there snipers." He ordered

I leaned over the rubble and fired my SMG. I heard him fire his rifle.


	2. Evacuation

The Evacuation

* * *

/ Time: 11:30 AM / Location: Town Square

I kept firing my SMG, Webs fired his rifle once again "One more". He muttered. I had to re-load, but switching to your side arm is faster so I did, I fired the magnum twice. It was one of the first times I've used it on the battlefield.

A sniper round whizzed past my head "Get down!". Webs called out "Can't find the bastard". He muttered "Distraction?". I suggested he shook his head but he looked at me as he had an idea. "Run to the that destroyed warthog to our right". He told me "But...". I was about to refuse to but I got ready to run. "On 3". He said "1...2...3". He shouted, I ran the warthog must have been 10 metres away I was most likely to get shot. A sniper round whizzed past my head again. I dived over to the warthog.

My heart was beating heavily. I leant my head back on the warthog. Another sniper shot was heard, but this time it was Webs.

"The square is finally secure". I heard over comm.

I got up and went over to webs "Good running there". He smirked "So what now?". I asked him "Evacuate the civvies from inside the police department". He told me. I looked over at the police department building it was incredibly damaged from the front but the rest was stable..enough.

"Wait". I said "Where's the convoy?". I asked him "They have to move away till we secured the square, or they would have been destroyed". He replied

We walked over to the Police department were 3 marines stood in front of it. "We're taking the roof in". One of them said "But be careful there may be Innies hiding". Another said.

We climbed onto the top of the building, I smashed one of the skylights. Ropes went down. "Move in". A marine said I grabbed the rope and slide down. Once my feet touched the floor I let go and scanned the area. "Down the hall, keep your eyes open". Webs told me.

I walked down the halls, My eyes looking around carefully. The comm came on with static scaring the living hell out of me "God damn..". I muttered. Webs was laughing. "Webs? Do you respond?". I heard Sarge say over comm. "Loud and clear sir". Webs responded "The troop transports are waiting out back of the Police department". Sarge told him.  
"Copy that". Webs replied.

We kept on walking. We turned the corner "Please...Please don't shoot!". A man was screaming as he saw us. "We won't, we're the rescue team". Webs responded trying to calm the man down. "I won't go! I don't care!". He was screaming again "If you stay, You will get shot!". Webs responded to the man's screaming again. But the man didn't listen he ran off.

"Follow him". Webs ordered. We ran after him.

I could still hear him shouting like a mad man. I wondered what he had been through to be at that state. We stopped in a rather dark room. Dead officers laid on the floor along with Innies. It must have been a hell of a fire fight.

"Come on! Next room". Webs told me.

We walked over to the locked door "Knock it down". I said to him.  
"3...2...1". We both kicked the door. It snapped off it's hinges.

"Help has arrived!" "Thank goodness". "Come on!". The voices of the people around the room. The 2 other marines came in. "Good job". One said. "Sarge, we found the civilians". I said over comm "Good job, you might wanna hurry". Sarge replied.

* * *

/ Time: 8:30 PM / Location: Town Square

I crouched beside a warthog. Sweat dropping from my head "Hey, Drink some of my bottle". Cody offered "Thanks". I started to drink some of the water. I passed it back "3rd Platoon is taking the civilians to Alpha base". Cody told me "So our mission ain't over?". I said "Nope".

Ralph walked over "We're sitting up camp for awhile". He told me "We're heading to the outskirts of New Auckland in the morning". He added.  
"They hit the city too?". Cody asked "I Guess.". Ralph replied


	3. The outskirts

**The outskirts**

/ December 22nd 2551 / Location: Town square, Temporary camp.

I started to wake up. I heard Sarge telling us to wake up "Time to wake up Beta!". He shouted out. "Sleeping like a rookie". Cody joked when I got up.  
"Slept in your gear again". Dom pointed out. _Sleeping my gear again?_Just a habit of mine sense Military training. But I'm not the only one with bad habits.

I went outside. It was a fresh innocent morning. I loved listening to the birds singing in the morning, it calmed me down. "Yo Dan!". An Engineer called out  
"We need your help repairing one of the warthogs!". He added.

I made my way over. When I came to a halt at the damaged warthog I saw how much of a mess they made, Fuel leaked on the floor and tools scattered all over the place "You tried fixing it in this mess?". I said "Well uh...The fuel leak is our main problem". The Engineer was embarrassed. I got to work on fixing the Oil leak. "Should be ready to go". I was finished repairing the Oil leak.

* * *

It's finally 6:30 the time we we're heading out. Beta team was assigned to 1st Platoon for this. 1 Platoon we're heading to the right of the outskirts and 2nd platoon was heading to the left. I heard the sound of thrusters I looked up.  
_Pelicans..I guess the attack there was bad... _

I jumped onto the gunner seat of the warthog "Let's go boys". "Let's make sure we take it back before Christmas". The comm chatter started up

"Enemy warthogs incoming!". The driver said

I started up the LAAG. The bullets sprayed at the Hostile warthogs, it either made them blow up or kill its driver but it worked either way. _Gauss hog like turrets _They are stationed in the blockade up ahead, I sure they would tear us up. "Gauss like turrets up ahead". I said over comm "Copy that". Sarge responded. I heard Hornets coming from behind us " Air strike in 3...2...1".  
missiles hit the blockade. The hornets were taking out the main threats to us.

"Returning to base, No air support for 5 minutes". The pilot said over comm.

_Bad timing_I thought to myself as a scorpion was raining death upon us. A warthog flipped over us hitting the warthog behind us. Our window screen became cracked. "Down the hill, Down the hill". Sarge repeated over comm. I felt the warthog getting bumpier as we went down the hill. It was hard to keep balanced back here.

The warthogs stopped

"Daniel, Dom with me". Sarge said. I jumped off the gunner seat, someone else taking it. I grabbed the Battle rifle from my back. "We're heading with kilo 26 to take out an Anti-Air gun". Sarge told us.  
I ran behind Sarge and Dom.

A destroyed hornet dropped down beside us. It exploded yet again. "You Okay?". I yelled out "I'm all good". Sarge replied "I'm fine". Dom also replied. "We got Insurrectionists incoming". Sarge said _Guess the party is already here _I crouched and aimed through the scope of my Battle rifle.

I fired at the incoming contacts. "Don't let them pass". One of the Innies called out. "Frag!". Sarge called out "More incoming!". Dom called out.  
I reloaded my BR. "Move up!". Sarge said. I saw the Anti-Air gun _Possibly the loudest thing I ever heard._

I ran over with Dom, he carried a rocket launcher. We crouched behind the Anti-air gun Insurrectionists fired at us, I was trying to cover him as much as I can. He fired.

* * *

I begun to wake up. My vision was blurry and dirt got into my eyes. I rolled over looking at Dom. He laid motionless, I crawled over to him. He was dead  
he must of got hit by one of the Insurrectionist soldiers. Sarge came over and helped me up. "He was a great marine...". Sarge was saddened he had been in the same team with Dom for 3 years, longer then any of us.

We returned with the rest of the convoy at the tunnel. "Where..Where is Dom?". Ralph asked. "Gone..". Sarge said "Damn". Webs crouched down. "We have a mission to do! Let's make sure his death wasn't in vain". Sarge stated.

"There's something not right here..". Webs pointed out "ONI?". Ralph asked "I'm sure, before we left I heard something about ONI hiding something". Webs answered "We're so close to the city...I mean we're pretty much right beside it". Cody said "I guess so." I replied "We should get some rest, we're going in a hour". Cody said


	4. New Auckland and The Jammer

**New Auckland and The Jammer**

/ Date: December 22nd 2551 / Location: New Auckland

10:54 A.M

I listened carefully as our Sargent explained what was going to happen "Also Webs you're going to be supporting us by Hornet, the rest are coming with me". Sarge said "Shooting a sniper in a hornet". Webs muttered. He hated the idea of shooting from a Hornet. "Good luck". Cody said. The Hornet lifted up into the air

I jumped into one of the back seats of the Troop transport, I felt more comfortable sitting here, then the passenger seat "This is Lt. Russell the...". The comm went static. I watched as the warthogs drove into the small tunnel then we went last.

I started to hear a loud rumble from on top of us...it sounded like a _Covenant ship..._The lead warthog started to fire it's LAAG "Phantom! Phantom incoming!". "Covenant...here?". "Looks like they have been here for awhile..".  
They said over comm "How..How have they been here?". Cody asked "Is it possible for covenant ships to cloak themselves?". I asked

We jumped out of the warthog and ran for cover "Finally helps arrived!". A voice said from the left of the convoy "Well Lieutenant, we had some trouble on the way here." Sarge said "What's the situation?". Sarge added "Well it was the insurrection forces here, but then the covenant showed up, wiped out a lot of our air support". Lt. Russell Told him "How were we not informed of this". Sarge barked "I don't know! Spec op forces came last night, then it went to hell afterwards Sarge". Russell explained "So do we still have the insurrectionist forces?". Cody asked "Yes there's more of them than UNSC". Russell answered  
"And the radio's are down, no contact to base". Russell added "Well that's our objective, get the radios back online". Sarge said "Well, there's 3 Radio Jammers in the cave's sir". Russell said "Let's get moving then". Sarge ordered

* * *

"Second platoon has split into 3 Teams Echo 3, Echo 2 and some of Echo 1 with us". Sarge said "So we're going back into the outskirts?". Ralph asked "Exactly". Sarge replied. "Leaving so soon". Cody smirked  
I walked into the cave, the rest of the team behind me _Easy so far. _We stopped in front of the Jammer "Easy...too easy". Sarge said "I hear something". A marine said "That's just the city..". Sarge replied "No, Listen!". The sound of wings "DRONES!". Cody called out. I ducked to cover and fired my battle rifle, I saw a marine get hit by green plasma and 2 others get hit by purple needles. "RALPH!". I heard Cody shout out, I looked over to Ralph he was getting grabbed by drones. _He's..__He's dead _We killed the final remaining Drones and walked over to his motionless body.

"Another one gone..". Sarge said. I watched him take Ralph's dog tags and he walked away "...What...What about a proper burial?". Cody called out "We can't we have a mission to do". Sarge replied. I watched him walk off I was disgusted in way but he was right that we couldn't give him a proper burial.

I walked outside it was getting darker but I don't think we will be resting tonight. I saw a squad of marines coming they we're Echo 2. "Where's Echo 1?". I heard Sarge ask "They hit hard. We couldn't help we have many wounded". The marine replied "Beta Team! Follow me". Sarge ordered. I followed behind Cody, Russell was behind me. "Sounds like they are getting hit hard!". I stated as I heard ghosts firing.

"Take cover!". Sarge ordered. I ducked behind a rock along with Cody. We fired our guns "We got 5 ghosts!". Cody called out "I'm surprised that the covenant haven't damaged there own Jammer." I said as I reloaded and continued to fire.  
"Fuck! Get down". Cody said as a wraith appeared "Did the covenant take the outskirts or something?". I asked "Must of if there getting troops here". Cody replied. I looked down 5 Plasma grenades were behind me "Cody, use these plasma grenades on the ghosts!". I suggested as I passed him two. "1...2". Cody said quietly "3". He called out as we stood up and threw the plasma grenades. Killing the drivers of the ghosts. "Run!". I called out as I saw the wraith fired it's plasma cannon. 4 Plasma shots came at me hitting my foot _Fuck _I managed to dive behind another rock. "Where is the air support?". Cody called out to Sarge "I have no I idea". I heard him call out. I heard the Wraith fire again. It made half of the cave beside us collapse. I finally heard the sound of the Hornets coming closer. "Firing missiles". The pilot said over Comm. The wraith exploded. The covenant around it scattered around the ground _Just in time._

"This is Sargent Axel of 2nd platoon's Beta team.". "Report Sargent". "The covenant are on Harmony". "Say Again". "The covenant are on Harmony.'


	5. Lost and

**Lost and...**

12:30 A.M / Date: December 22nd 2551 / Location: New Auckland

I sat next to the warthog. I was looking around my eye's stopped at a Pelican were wounded lay inside of it. It looked like 10 marines were in it. I kept looking, Damaged warthogs and more wounded were around._ Happened so fast_ "Hey Dan". Webs said as he sat next to me. "When I was up in that hornet..I saw the city it was nothing but war down there". He said "Russell was right about there being more Insurrection forces..the UNSC were getting wasted". Webs added.

"Gather up team!". Sarge called out.

"So what's the plan Sarge?". I heard Cody ask "Our first mission here to eliminate a covenant scarab." Sarge told us "But..sir that sounds way too risky for us". Russell stated "We have to! It's destroying the city." Sarge said.

"The closest and fastest route to the scarab is the underground train route". Sarge stated "But wouldn't we get killed by covenant easily?". Webs asked "Well no..the covenant haven't made there way down there yet." Sarge said "Beta time to roll". He added.

I ran and keeping my eyes peeled for contacts. Taking point was never my strong point, for a scout that was a bad thing. I stopped at a wall and looked over at the other side of the street Cody was aiming his gun. "Move up". I said over comm. I looked back the team was moving forward. "3 Contacts down the road". Webs said over comm "Let them pass". Sarge said. I looked at the 3 contacts they were Insurrection soldiers. "How far is the train station?". I heard Sarge ask "Around the corner". I said "Guys, we got a fight near the station". I heard Webs say over comm "What's the situation?". Sarge asked "Insurrection and Covenant are fighting". He responded "Daniel, Go help Webs take them out". Sarge said. I nodded and ran over to the building on the corner of the street. Webs stood at the stairs "Lets go up". He whispered.

We got to the 3rd floor. "I don't have another sniper, but use the DMR over there". Webs pointed to the window.

I laid down and aimed my weapon. _How did the Insurrection survive this? _"Take out the main threat." Webs said. _Heavy threat? _A rocket flew past. _Oh Heavy targets.. _I fired my DMR at 2 Insurrection soldiers who held rockets.  
"Heavy Targets eliminated". I heard webs "We got the rest". Sarge said over comm. The other's killed the remaining contacts. "Meet us at the Subway". Sarge said over comm. We ran down the steps. I heard the sound of a covenant vehicle.._Cruiser? no..Scarab! _We ran out the door, the scarab was on top of us blocking out the sun. It had crushed the entrance to the subway. "You guys alright...there?". The Comm was static "Yes sir. Will meet you down there." Webs said over comm "What now?". I asked "Well we're lost so we become Found". He said and he begun to walk.

I watched the Scarab ahead of us _How did it appear out of no where? _I kept my eyes peeled yet again "Do you think we will come home?". I heard Webs whisper "I'm sure we will". I whispered. I tried thinking of a conversation topic "Uhh you got a..um..girl back home?". I asked _Worst question ever, of all time. _"Yeah, her names Alyssa". He replied.

"Get down!". Webs whispered.

I kneeled down, I saw a couple of brutes, grunts and a Brute chieftain! "There coming this way and we're stuck here". He whispered. He put his sniper around his back and grabbed his SMG he had tied around his thigh. "Take cover and keep fast". He said.

I stood up along with webs and we fired our weapons. I kept my eye on the chieftain who was staying behind his group. I ran over to a wrecked car and reloaded the DMR. I got up and started to fire again. I dived out of cover as I saw the plasma grenade. It was a stupid idea to jump out of cover. I tried to get up but I got knocked over by a Brute minor. He aimed his brute shot at me. I heard the click of the trigger. He was out of ammo! But he still had the blade.  
I managed to thrust a knife into it's arm but even that didn't help. I heard the sound of a sniper. The brute fell to the ground. I looked at Webs he wasn't even looking this way nor have a sniper in his hands. I decided just to forget about it till this little fire fight was over. We had eliminated the brutes, the grunts must of ran away of fear. But the chieftain was still here. I watched it run up to Web. The blade of the Hammer hit his hand. Another sniper shot was heard. The chieftain dropped.

I ran over to Webs to see if he was okay. His hand to his elbow was bloody "Nothing to serious". He said "But who was that sniper?". He asked me but I shrugged. "Well it could be non friendly, let's hurry". He said.

We ran down the street we looked for another subway entrance. I looked at my watch it was 2:00. "There's a entrance over there!". Webs shouted. We ran over.


	6. Found

…**.Found**

2:02 / Date: December 22nd 2551 / Location: New Auckland.

"Sarge! We found another subway entrance". Webs said over comm "Change of plans". I heard Sarge say over comm. I looked over at webs, he shrugged. His arm was covered in blood "What do you mean?". Webs crouched "The tunnels are blocked so I guess we're meeting up with you". Sarge responded "We're at Garden RD subway". I said over comm "Stay there, our ETA is 4 minutes". Sarge said. I sat down _Why is it so quiet? _

"We're coming up". I heard Cody shout from down there. "Yo Dan look!". Webs pointed down the street, it was 2nd platoon "Scarab incoming!". Sarge stated "Sir, what do we do?". I asked "We..". "We run!". Webs interrupted Sarge. I ran down the street along with Webs 2nd platoon followed us. I looked back, I saw the Scarab turning the corner firing it's main cannon "We gotta meet up with the scorpions". I called out "They would get wiped out!". Sarge replied.  
Now I began to panic. "Covenant forces up ahead!". I heard Russell call out. He was right, there we're 2 wraiths and multiple ghosts.

"Daniel down there!". Cody called out to me, I saw Cody and Russell running down the street where a Rocket hog rests. I ran down along with them.

It was in a 50/50 Condition. A little amount of smoke came out of the hood, the window screen was cracked. _This Idea seems legit _Russell passed a grenade launcher that he found next to the hog. I only had 3 grenades to use for it. I jumped into the Passenger seat, Cody got into the gunner seat and Russell begun to drive.

We turned the corner, the Scarab was In front of us. "Fire at the legs!". Russell called out. Rockets shot out of the gun. Some of it's crew started firing at us. _Human guns? _An alarm from the scarab started, it started to lower itself to the ground. Once it did I saw some of the crew _Insurrectionists _They were adding the covenant. It finally stopped lowering. "Jump on". Russell ordered, we got out of the rocket hog and followed Russell to the back of the scarab. It started to stand up again. We jumped onto the the back. Russell got on first, I managed to get on. I looked back, Cody was about to slip off. I grabbed his hand "Help me". I called out to Russell who didn't respond. I finally lifted him on.

"Innies?". Cody muttered "Yeah, Bastards must of made a deal with the covenant". Russell said. The Scarab started to move. We ran up to the deck of the Scarab. I looked at the head of the scarab as it fired it's green plasma. I looked over at Russell who had been knocked over by a Zealot. I fired my SMG at the sangheili, he left Russell and focused on me. It's shields went out. My SMG ran out of ammo, I tried finding another clip out of my pocket, the Zealot activated his Energy sword. But as soon as it did, It fell to the floor. "Thank me later". Russell said.

I followed Cody. We ran to the back of the scarab. "If this the thing we were suppose to blow up?". Cody asked. I looked at the Lekgolo, It was like the orange stuff Hunters had. It was like some eel/worm colony driving this thing. "Yes it is". Russell said "When I stick it with a plasma grenade, run and jump into that building on our right". Russell explained.  
I looked to our right, the Building wall must of crumbled, but in this case it was good for us to jump onto the 4th floor.

We got ready.

Russell threw a Plasma grenade, we ran down the side of the Scarab "Jump!". Cody shouted. I jumped off the Scarab, I begun to hope that I would land in the building. My feet made contact to the floor, I fell. Cody grabbed my hand "Now we're even". He smiled.

The Scarab exploded. The remains fell into the building. "Fuck!". I muttered to my self. We ran down the steps. We stopped at the 3rd floor were the steps were blocked. "Down the hole in the floor!". Russell said.  
We jumped down. We landed onto the 2nd floor. Ground shock! It rushed through my legs. "Bloody ground shock!". I heard Cody mutter.  
We made it out in one Piece.

We regrouped with the rest of Beta team and second platoon. "Good work boys". Sarge said "Sir, we discovered something aboard the Scarab". Cody said, Russell nodded in agreement "It seems that the insurrectionists are helping the Covenant". Cody added "Really?". Sarge responded. Russell nodded. "Fuck, we have to tell command about this". Sarge said. Second platoon's captain came over "We're rounding up all the teams in New Auckland and bringing them back to base." He said "So, Sir are we retreating?". Webs asked "Not really, just forming another Plan." He responded.

I looked back at my watch, it was 4:53.


	7. OPERATION: Eagle eye

**OPERATION: Eagle Eye**

**5:03 / Date: December 22nd 2551 / Location: UNSC Alpha base.**

We had returned to Alpha base. General Grayson had called all Team leaders to the control room to inform them of OPERATION: Eagle eye. I heard some of the marines say the Operation was going to happen tonight. I heard Sarge walk out along with second platoon's Captain Richards. From what I've heard about Richards is that he had lost his whole platoon a few years back, ever sense he's been trying to keep his Platoon safe.

"2nd Platoon and Beta Team, report to the Hangar bay". I heard over the Radio. I begun to hurry over. Webs caught up beside me "Pretty intense stuff going on". He said, I responded " Yeah, I guess. Why would the covenant help the Insurrection?". Webs shrugged.

We stopped at the Hangar bay, the Pelicans were geared up. I saw some Falcons to the left of the room. We joined in the group. "We have located the where a Insurrectionist leader is holding up, along with an Elite commander, Take them out we have a chance to turn the tide". Richards explained "We're doing this by a full scale assault, we will be taking the warthogs and Scorpions, Sigma Team and Bravo are taking the air". Sarge added "The convoy will make it's way through the city to the centre to the governor building." Richards also added "We're moving out in 2 hours, get ready Marines!". Sarge called out.

We made our way to the city by the convoy, as I think about it a rather large convoy indeed. We stopped at the Tunnel. "Keep in eye out of contacts when we enter the city". Richards said over comm. The Operation begins!

The convoy left the tunnel. Gunners moved around checking there surroundings. The fight begun. Covenant and Insurrectionist's fired from the rooftops. I started up the LAAG and fired, they must of expected us to come back with a full scale assault. I heard the Falcons swoop in raining down hell to the rooftops. Bullets sprayed everywhere, death crowded. I watched as a warthog turned into a ball of flames.

The Scorpions finally made it into the fight. "Banshees! Banshee's incoming!". I heard someone shout over comm. I fired the LAAG at the incoming banshees, The falcons joined in. "This is kilo 26, we're taking heavy fire, we need...". The Falcon got hit before the Pilot could finish. The banshees then proceeded to fire at the convoy. They made a bad choice, the scorpions fired, the banshee's went up in blue flames. "Enemy scorpions up ahead!". "Turn left! Turn left!". Comm chatter became noisy again.

We drove through non stop gun fire, blood and death.

* * *

We got closer and closer to the centre of the town, our convoy became smaller and smaller by the minute from heavy fire from Covenant and Insurrection forces and air support has decreased also. We stopped at a road where rubble from buildings and wrecked cars blocked the road.

I guess most of us are gonna have to go on foot. "Beta Team re-group on me". Sarge called out over comm. I made my way over to Sarge who had been wounded in by plasma, but he still seemed to determine to fight. "Second platoon will keep going with the convoy while we go on foot". Sarge told us "But sir, you're injured badly!". Russell stated "I can still fight trooper". He responded with an angry tone. Russell backed down. "Also, get you're night vision goggles on". Sarge ordered. I had forgotten I brought some, good thing too or it would be way to dark soon. I pulled down the goggles from the top of my helmet, everything became green and easier to see.

I followed behind Sarge. We climbed over the rubble, it seemed to be 2 metres high. I looked back at the convoy that is taking another route to the Centre. I jumped down along with the others.

We made our way to a small park, it was surrounded by beautiful tree's and bushes. But it's only flaw is now, it's covered in Covenant/Insurrection forces. "Lay down and move slowly". Sarge ordered. I laid down onto the grass _I hope they don't have Night vision.._ I begun to move slowly. I stopped a few times to let squads pass. I stopped as I heard the sound of a wraith, I had to let it go over me. Good thing it hovers. It stopped. My heart was pumping heavily so was my breathing. I was hoping the driver didn't get out or it would squish me. I had a sigh of relief as it begun to move again. I begun to move slowly again. "Daniel, you alright? I saw the wraith come over you". Sarge whispered to me as I got closer "Yeah, sure am". I responded.  
We made it to the other side of the park. I crouched "Well that went well". Muttered Cody "You nearly got hit by a Ghost again, didn't you?". Webs smiled "Beta, move up". Sarge ordered "So what's our ETA?". I asked "Possibly 10 minutes". Sarge responded. I noticed something different about him, ever sense Day 1 of this mission, he seems more Careless. "You know what would make this easier? If we stole that Covenant spectre thing". Russell stated "That can only take 4 of us..". Webs pointed out "Yeah, one of us could take a ghost..". Russell responded "Well, yeah I guess we could". Webs said.

As we made our way, I listened to the constant rattle of gun fire all of the place, once every few minutes I could hear birds chirping as well, I would of thought by now they would of left. A lighting bolt cracked into the sky, it begun to Rain and Hail, I've always loved the rain especially when I couldn't sleep it relaxed me.

I think we were getting closer to the centre as the gun fire got louder. "If we're getting close so is the Convoy". Sarge stated "How would we know? They could be trapped in the streets". Webs pointed out "They made it to the Centre before us, hence the gun fire". Sarge responded.

We turned a corner. We stopped at stared, the centre was devastated already. "Welcome back Beta!". Richards said as he came over "I need you to help the convoy get closer to the Governor building, understood?". He added, I nodded "Yes sir". Sarge said. I ran over to the warthogs, only 10 of them made it through along with 2 scorpion tanks. "Take the Spartan laser and blast those wraiths sky high". A marine said to me as he passed me a spartan laser. I had only used this once and that was during training. I spotted 3 wraiths, I aimed for the one in the middle, I held the trigger, the front of the gun glowed red. The red laser shot out destroying the wraith _2 to go.._I fired again onto the second and third one. "Push up, Push up!". A marine called out.

We stopped in front of the governor building, we stormed the building.

A ship master and an Insurrectionist general "You said this place was secure!". The general shouted "Not everything can be secure forever". The elite responded. "You two are coming with us!". Richards growled "I would rather die then be prisoner to you!". The elite hissed, he grabbed his energy sword and charged at Richards. But the elite dropped to the floor. The general got knocked down by marines "Before you take me, can I give you a gift?". The general said calmly. Richards gave him a confused look, the General smiled. An explosion went off form the bottom floor.

I laid on the floor, yet again motionless. I was dizzy and confused. "Dan! Daniel". The marines voice was faint, I couldn't understand him. Things quickly rushed back to normal "You okay?". It was Webs. I nodded.


	8. Alone in the sunlight

** Authors note:  
** Hey, just a quick note that this Chapter will be shorter then the others as it's just a small filler.

* * *

**Alone in the sunlight.**

10:52 PM / Date: December 22nd 2551 / Location: Centre, New Auckland

The building begun to collapse, The general had escaped some how.  
I begun to run along with Webs, I hoped the building didn't collapse till we jumped out, "Out the window!". Webs called out. I didn't like the idea at first but I had to, I ran to the closest window and dived out I landed on the ground rolling.

I knocked my head on a rock, I put my hand on the back of my head, I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I begun to wake up, my eye's glared at the sun. I quickly sat up, where was I? Where are the others? Dead? I managed to stand up, the Governor building was now nothing but rubble, I picked up a covenant carbine that was laying on the ground.

I begun to walk through the deserted battlefield, the operation had turned into a failure, well at least for me it has.

I made it to a small street that has hardly been touched by war, except for a damaged Falcon in the middle of the street, I ran over as quick as I could, it was Kilo 26 from last night. The gunners were dead, obviously. I checked the cockpit, the pilot wasn't there he must of survived and hid somewhere, but surely by now he would be dead.

I checked for working equipment and Ammo as well, but for ammo, I would have to stick to the Carbine, but working equipment there was a small radio, damaged but it was in working order for sure.

I pressed a few buttons It came back on "This is Beta team, requesting reinforcements in the under ground tunnel ways". I heard sarge's voice come loudly over the radio.

_The underground tunnels? _Well it was a start.

I begun to make my way over to the Tunnels.

I turned to the net street, it was the route to the centre we took last night, there were a few damaged warthogs but I spotted a mongoose next to a dumpster, I made my way over. _Mongooses? I Don't remember them coming with the convoy. _It had ran out of fuel over night or over the time span of the last few days _Wait could I of been knocked out for a day? _I didn't think so at first, but then I started thinking it was a possible.

I proceeded to move on to the tunnels.

I went to check my watch to see if my theory from before was true _Damn it. _The watch was also busted, when can things start going my way?

I heard the sound of warthog engines coming my way, I locked behind me. _Insurrection warthogs _I ran for it, I turned to another street. I stopped as I came across a Ghost. _It will work for now _I hopped on. I managed to get it going at least. It moved forward slowly _Come on go Faster! _I accidentally did something, it begun to boost.

The warthogs we're straight on my tail firing it's LAAG.

The ghost was getting wrecked, but all that matters is getting to the Tunnels. The side of the Ghost got damaged, the boosters stopped but the ghost kept on going.

They finally got me, the ghost fell down a hole in the street and exploded as I fell, I landed in the middle of the Tunnel..

"This is Beta team, requesting reinforcements, we have a downed squad mate". I heard Sarge call out over comm "Sarge?". I said over comm, no response _Time to find them myself _


	9. Tunnel of misery

**The tunnels of misery.**

**2:30 / Date: December 23nd 2551 / Location: Tunnel system.**

I begun to walk through the tunnel, wrecked cars scattered all of the place along with splatters of blood. There were insurrectionist bodies laying all over the floor, had the other's gone through here? Most likely.  
It felt like I could hear the civilians last words before they died "Help me!". "Please, No! Please". It felt like those words were repeatedly echoing in my mind. I tried to take my thoughts off of that.

I stopped. There was 2 wrecked warthogs, they looked like they were at least destroyed a few minutes ago as they were sparkling with flames.  
I saw a grunt cowering in a corner of the wreckage "Ahh! Kill the Human". It called out as it saw me. The grunt fired the needler it held.

I ducked _Really? I can't kill a bloody grunt? _I fired my Carbine, it died instantly.

I began to run, I needed to find my squad quickly.

I heard the sound of two warthogs behind me, it was the Insurrectionists who tried killing me before. I ducked behind cover.

The warthogs stopped to a halt near me, my heart beat raced. "Look around, Now!". A raspy voice called out, I looked around for something I could destroy there warthogs. I heard footsteps close to me they got closer..and closer and yet again closer. There was a Plasma grende under some rubble next to me, I grabbed it and threw it. It glared blue.  
"Watch out!". The same raspy voice called out. I heard an explosion.  
The warthogs had been knocked over and highly damaged.

I looked over, 4 of the Insurrectionists were killed _One more..._ I looked around. Suddenly! I got knocked over into the rubble. I turned my head and saw the Insurrectionist captain "Bloody bastard". I heard him mutter  
"I'll gladly take your life boy". He stated as he grabbed his magnum.

He had a large grin on his face, he was ready to kill me. I paniced, but I decided to fight back. I kicked the magnum out of his hand and jumped up. I punched him, he fell to the ground. But he got back up. It turned into a fist fight, but he was a lot stronger.

My nose felt like it was broken, but it obviously wasn't. Blood rushed from my nose and my lip. I kneed him in the crotch. He groaned, I knocked him to the ground. The Insurrectionist grabbed a grenade he pulled the pin. On instinct I kicked it behind him and jumped away. It exploded and rubble came down on the Captain.

I stood up and looked at the rubble, he was covered deep. I grabbed the Carbine again and made my way. The comm went live again "Anyone, respo...". Gun fire blocked the rest of his voice out from comm. I was about to respond but remembered I couldn't...my comm must have been damaged badly.

I hurried again.

There were distant echo's of war. My thoughts of people crying for helpn returned _Damn it..._ I was getting annoyed by my thoughts, I was also felt like crap. I was also getting tired. I had only woke up a half hour ago. The comm flared up again "We need reinforcements! We have wounded and need immediate evac!". I heard the sound of Sarges voice over comm. The faint sounds of War became much more closer. I heard a large explosion, it..was much like a Scorpion. But I could be wrong indeed.

I begun to run again, this time a lot more quickly. I heard marines shouting and gun fire all over the place. I saw some marines up ahead, some were laying on the ground. "Hey, what's you're name?". I heard the medic ask "Pvt. Daniel miles". I responded "Care to help?". He suggested. I nodded, I crouched beside him. "I really can't lift him up, f I did it by myself he would most likely die". He told me. I grabbed his legs "1..2..3". We lifted him up and moved over to the side. "Thanks for the help private". He said, I ran up to the scorpion.

The scorpion was damaged, flames and smoke flowed out of the back of the Tank. "Hey, Marine over here". I heard a marine calling out near the tank. I ran over to him "The scorpion has taken far too much damage, so we need to take the attention away from it". He said "Do you have any ideas?". He asked me "Yes I do". I replied, my idea consisted of the warthogs that were chasing me, it was a good thing that weren't destroyed "There are two warthogs back behind me, we could use them for a good distraction". I told the marine "You four marines, over here". The marine called out to four others. "Yes sir?". One of them said as they got closer. It was Cody. The marine explained the plan.  
We ran back down the tunnel to were the warthogs were resting. I came to a halt to the first one. I tried pushing it over _Damn, hate being small _Cody came over and helped. The warthog landed on it's wheels again. The others did the same with the other warthog. We jumped on. I finally got to drive this thing. I started up the engine, it sounded horrible due to damage but it had to be done. The warthogs drove down the tunnel.

We came to a halt at the tank. "Move the scorpion back and to the left". The marine called out. The gunners on the warthogs assisted the tank by firing non stop hail of bullets. I pushed down onto the pedal.

The warthogs were causing a good distraction, a far to good one as rockets zoomed passed us. "The LAAG is over heating". I heard my gunner say before he got shot off. Only a squad of Insurrectionists were left. The other warthog managed to pick them off. The fight was over.

I got out of the warthog and re-grouped with beta. "Good plan there private". Webs told me "Who got hit?". I asked "Rus..Russell". Sarge walked up to us "Only four of us remain..we had lost Dom, Ralph and now Russell". Cody pointed out "We got a contact, incoming!". A marine called out as a rocket passed out heads hitting one of the warthogs. I looked towards were it came from. A figure walked through the smoke.

It wore heavy armour, might have been an ODST due to the helmet but other than that I couldn't tell. It had an Emblem resembling a machine gun. It dropped the rockets and brought out a Turret like gun. It opened fire on us.

* * *

Another decent chapter :) Next chapter should be even longer than before! Filled with even more Action :)


	10. Devine creed

**Divine creed**

2:01 P.M / Date: December 23rd 2551 / Location: Tunnel system.

"Fear the death machine!". The figure hissed as it fired non stop.  
_Death machine?_It must have been his name. I ducked behind cover, the adrenaline rushed through everyone, another warthog exploded from the death machines weapon. The scorpion obviously couldn't fire now due to friendly fire. I watched marines fire what ever gun they had. No damage came to Death machine, not even a single crack on the visor. A marine threw a grenade, still no damage done " What is this thing?". I heard marines call out. It was strange how no damage came to it.

Death machine dropped it's machine gun and re-armed it self with the rocket launcher. It begun looking for a target, just my luck as I looker over slightly it fired at me. I dived out of the way as it flew into the rubble I took cover behind. The broken pieces flew all over the place "Get the damn tank to shoot!". I heard the sound of Richards voice " We can't! It will kill our own". Another marine called out "Move back! Move back". Richards begun to repeatedly shout out.

I ran back to the scorpion along with other marines. As moved out of the way the scorpion fired. It just missed it's target. The death machine begun to sprint over to the scorpion. It leaped into the air landing on the Tank. It ripped off the hood to the driver seat, it grabbed the driver by the throat and lifted him out. The marine died from choking to death. The death machine hoped into the scorpion. "Shit, watch out". Cody called out. The scorpion aimed at a group of marines and fired. It was disgusting to see. It fired again, this time it hit the wall.

The tunnel begun to collapse leaving Beta team on one side and second platoon on the other. I could hear the sounds of explosions and death, but with a minute it all stopped and went complete quiet "Did..did we lose them?". I asked "I..I don't know". Sarge replied.

Suddenly! The scorpion pushed through the rubble and was right in front of Webs who fired his sniper, the shot echoed "Fuck...". I heard him mutter.  
I begun shooting at the tank. It focused it's attention to me, then everyone started shooting. It couldn't fire as we got closer, if it did it would of killed itself. "Quickly, into the emergency exit". Sarge called out.

We ran towards the door, good thing it was already open. There were a set of stairs going up, we made our way up. The scorpion fired into the side of the wall. The walls shook, little parts of rubble came down "Hurry!". Sarge called out. We came to a halt at another door, the sun shined through it "Land..finally". Webs let out a sign of relief as he opened the door "He should still be following us...". Cody pointed out, the sound of loud footsteps echoed through the staircase "Me and my big mouth..". Cody shook his head.

We ran onto the road, I looked back at webs. A rocket zoomed through the door, he jumped onto his back "You cannot run..I will crush you!". The death machine hissed as it stood onto the footpath. "Fuck..you!". Cody said as he threw a grenade. Death machine shot at the grenade and it exploded in mid air.

The death machine let out a laugh "What has been heard, cannot be unheard". I heard Webs mutter as he reloaded his rifle. The death machine dropped the magnum to the floor and picked up an Assault rifle that was laying on the ground, all of us fired at the same time. We scattered to cover, but we constantly kept moving around "Fear me! I am your end!". It hissed "Be careful Beta!". Sarge called out. "Banshees! Banshees Incoming!". Cody called out.

I looked up to the banshees that were swooping down. They opened fire. It had distracted the Death machine of course. We ran at him. Webs knocked him over with struggle. Sarge held a knife to it's neck. Me and Cody aimed our weapons.  
"Nice try..". It hissed as it pushes Sarge off of him and jumped up head butting Webs. It had hurt the Death machine more than it could have.

I fired my SMG along with Cody firing his Battle rifle, yet again it was hardly causing any damage to this monster. But I honestly thought that the armour had to be weakening. The banshees came back around for more. Green plasma hit the road and concrete flew into the air. I looked down the road, there was a squadron of elites coming. There was a gold elite shouting commands to his comrades, this wasn't gonna end well at all.

"See? Your about to meet your demise!". The death machine hissed.

The death machine looked at the incoming elites, there was a gas tank on his back, what was it for? "Daniel, look". I heard Cody whisper. We aimed our weapons and shot a few rounds into his back. The death machine hissed "You..you fools!". It was spinning in circles trying to look at the gas tank that was leaking. It exploded, the death machine flew into the wall. He was breathing heavily, the armour had just let him survive the explosion.

The elites were getting closer. They were in range of firing there Plasma rifles, needlers what ever that had. "We need to get out of here!". Sarge called out.  
We ran down the road "This is Kilo 38, preparing for Evac". I heard a voice over the comm "This is the leader of Beta team, we need Evacuation. We have covenant on our asses". Sarge shouted over comm "Roger that, we have a pelican in route now". Kilo 38 replied over comm.

My legs were getting tired, I had to keep going. I heard webs firing a few rounds. He seemed to be pretty tired as well "Where...where do we meet?". Webs asked "When ever the pelican arrives". Sarge replied "This is gonna get us killed!". Cody shouted "It won't! Just keep running!", Sarge replied "You don't give a shit if we die! You only cared about Dom!". Cody shouted back "Both of you! Shut..the..fuck..up!". Webs shouted. "This is kilo 38 we are inbound and ready to fire". The pilot said over comm "Finally..". I muttered.

Missiles hit the Elites. They were either dead or running away. The pelican came back around and landed in front of us. We got on "Back to alpha base..". Sarge muttered "No..". The pilot replied "It's..been destroyed by a covenant cruiser". He added. I looked towards the direction of the base, there was smoke all over the place along with a covenant carrier. "Were do we go now?".Sarge asked "To Captain Richards check point". The pilot replied "He's alive?". "Yes, he's very alive".

* * *

**Aboard the covenant carrier Divine creed.**

"Lord, the human, death machine has failed". A silver Sangheili bowed "Really? I knew it wouldn't survive, but fail?". The ship master replied  
"But never mind, we have plans". The insurrection general walked in.


	11. Just a change of plans

**Authors note:  
**_Hey guys this chapter will be a one time POV change.  
Instead of Daniel miles this will be about a Sangheili major_

**Aboard the divine creed.**

"General, please leave". The ship master "Why must I?". The general replied "These plans do not need to be heard by a human". The ship master said "Oh, I'm not hear to hear your plans". The General replied.  
He whistled, a group of Insurrectionist soldiers walked in aiming there weapons "The deal is off!". The general said. The ship master laughed "Two minds think alike". He said "Really? No...". The general replied "Our plans were to murder you". The ship master activated his Energy sword. The soldiers fired there weapons. The honour guards in the room were killed instantly.

I rested in my room. Today was the day I showed the ship master I could stop the humans. The ship master would promote me for sure. I would be able to command individual operations. _What is that sound.._I stood up and grabbed my plasma rifle that rested next to me. I went through the door. "Die split-jaw!". An Insurrectionist stood in front of me aiming his weapon. I knocked him over. He either got knocked out or died from the impact to his head.

I went down the hall. "What has happened?". I muttered to my self. My brothers..motionless on the floor. This insurrection group..were..sickening to say. _I will avenge you brothers! _

"Stop that dirty mutt!". I heard a human call out. I turned around to see five humans aiming there weapons. _I could take some of them out, but the others would get to me first_. I evaded into the next hall way.

The insurrectionists followed behind "Were the hell did he go?". One called out "I have no idea..". Another said. I threw a plasma grenade. It killed two of them, the other's were confused on what happened. "You..Humans..really..are stupid!". I said as I killed the remaining ones.

I hurried. These humans may have been stupid, but they would have been able to take me down in numbers, which is sad to admit.  
I came to a halt as I saw some I despised them very much. I heard one of them chuckle "How does a major survive?". He chuckled. "Quiet brute, or your blood will stain my blade". I said. It worked as it kept him quiet "Now, were is the ship master?". I asked "We don't know". Another brute said "I should think twice before asking a brute..". I muttered "Thanks..for your help..". I said as I continued my path "Were are you going weakling?". The chuckling brute said again. I grabbed my swords hilt and activated it "Watch it..Ape". I said then continued.

I made my way to the control room that was luckily rather close by.  
I came to a halt to a wounded Honour Guard who rested next to the entrance of the control room "Brother..what has happened?". I asked him as I crouched beside him "The deal has been terminated..Ship master..taken..". He managed to say "Do you wish for me to end your misery?". I asked him, he nodded "May the gods protect your soul..". I said as I ended his misery.

I entered the room. Honour guards laid..motionless on the floor.

How did the humans get the best of them? Must of been very unexpected...

How did I miss all of this? Where did my comrades go? There were probably eliminated from this side of the ship. But either way I have to leave and find the ship master. I feel like I've learned something from all this...

* * *

I made my way to the hangar. A rather large fire fight was in process. "Brother, you have came. We need your assistance." An elite ultra told me "I will help". I said. I entered the battlefield. The humans had the upper floor while we had the lower.

"Die you bastards!". The soldiers were shouting from the upper floor. They really wanted us off this ship. I dropped my plasma rifle and re armed my self with a Carbine "Brother, come with me and my men and remove this enemy from the top". Another ultra asked me. I nodded.

"Why do the insurrectionists want the phantoms so badly?". I asked the ultra "There general is escaping with the ship master." The ultra replied "He's never failed us..we must not fail him at all". He added.

We got to the upper floor "Brothers..For the ship master!". The ultra shouted.

We walked in slowly firing our carbines. The humans dropped to the floor, but more of them advanced into the room "Kill them! Kill them Now!". The general was barking at his men.

Five of us made it up here.. now three remain. "We must hurry". The ultra said activating his energy sword "I'll hold them off!", All three of us dived over to the Insurrection soldiers. The ultra slashed them down to the floor.

Me and the other elite turned into the room were the General held the ship master captive "Ship master!". The other elite shouted. The soldiers came in behind us. The ultra had been killed.

"Nice try..split jaws". The general said.

I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry, I could feel them drag my body out of the room. My breathing got heavier. I saw the general stand over top of me aiming his Magnum to my head. _I've failed you..ship master_Those were my final thoughts before he fired.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) It was fun to work on a different character this time.


	12. Try Hard Heros

**Try hard Hero's **

/ Date: December 23th / Location: Checkpoint bravo

The pelican landed. The only things in sight were Tents and vehicle's.  
I think everyone knew this was going to happen when we first found out about the Insurrection attack, but with the covenant allied with them? Now that's what caused us to crumble. Did ONI really hide this from us, or was it unexpected? Well I didn't know and at that moment I didn't care at all.

Richards came walking over to us "Good to see you alive". I heard him say to us as we jumped off the pelican "You too". Sarge replied "Did you kill this...Death machine?". He asked "Yes, we sure did." Sarge said "We would have been dead if it weren't for the pelican". Cody stated "How so?". Richards replied "A platoon of elites came along". I added.

"Kilo 38, see if you can find more survivors". Richards said "Roger that". Those were Kilo's last words from then.

"So, what's going to happen now?". Sarge asked "I..I don't know". Richards replied "So, we just wait here and watch this city burn?". I called out "Yes..". Richards said with a saddened tone "No! Were going back in there! We leave no man behind!". I shouted at him "That's why we sent a pelican". Richards replied "Yeah, but have you thought that there's teams that can't make it out? Even civilians". I replied

"I agree..". Webs stood beside me along with Cody. Richards gave up.  
"Okay, you leave tomorrow". Richards said "Now get some rest, you're gonna need it". He added.

**December 24th 2551**

I woke up. Today is the day that we may not return. This was the last place for the U.N.S.C to be. The base had been glassed. But, we would be dying trying to save the soldiers and civilians trapped in the city. That's what I felt good about. I meet the other's out side of the tent.

"So the Insurrectionist took over that covenant carrier?". I heard Sarge talking to a marine, it must have been a recon agent or something like that. Cause he didn't remind me of a marine at all "Well, we don't know if there gonna use it, or blow it up". The marine replied "Thanks for the information hunter". Sarge shook his hand "I'll be also assisting you in the battlefield". Hunter walked off.

"So, they hi-jacked a carrier? Lucky bastards." Webs muttered "So, are we saving people or what?". Cody asked "Yes." Sarge answered "What about the carrier?". I asked "Well, it's leaving to re-group with the covenant fleet, but it will return". Sarge replied "So, let's get ready". Webs said. I could tell he wanted to do this more than I did.

We made our way to three falcons. I saw Hunter and I'm guessing that is his partner beside him. I remembered something..Was he the one that shot the brute off of me? I had nearly forgotten about that. I heard the voice of Cody, I instantly forgot what I was thinking about "You ready?". He asked me "Yeah, Yeah I Guess so". I sat in the falcon. "Good luck marines, no one will forget you're sacrifice today". Richards said over comm. Were they pulling out now? "There's a small U.N.S.C frigate still standing, that's where they're going". Sarge pointed out. It sort of made sense to me, but not much.

The propeller of the Falcon started up, we were about to lift off "Wait, Wait!". I saw a marine running over "What is it marine?". Sarge asked "Can..Can I come sir?". The marine wanted to help, I could see it in his eyes "Sure, what's your name?". Sarge helped him up "Lance corporal. Andrew". He said.

The falcons started to lift off the ground.

"Remember, we're the only men going in, there's no going back". Sarge stated. We all nodded in agreement. Honestly, I was scared to go back in, even though the Insurrectionist and covenant were no longer allies here, we could have an advantage. But they had a whole army on both sides we had some how lost.

Everyone was quiet. I'm sure we were all worried right now.

"ETA, Five minutes, get ready boys". The pilot pointed out over comm.

"Twenty-three marines going in..". I heard Cody mutter.

"Incoming!". The pilot shouted over Comm. Multiple rockets zoomed past the falcon "Drop zone is too hot!". Another pilot said over comm "Are the roads clear?". Hunter asked over comm "Yes". Hunter had a plan "Swoop down as close as you can to the road, we will jump out".  
"..Roger that".

The falcons begun to swoop down "1..2..". The falcons were taking heavy fire, but not enough to be destroyed "Jump! Jump now!". The pilot called out. I jumped off, the falcon was two metres off the ground.  
"Make your way to that building". Sarge ordered.

Webs tapped my shoulder "Come on, over here". He said "I know!". I shouted over the sound of war. I ran along with Webs. "This is Zulu thirteen..we're taking heavy fire!". As I stopped inside the building, I looked outside to see a Falcon with heavy damage "Pull out, Pull out!". A voice shouted over comm. It was too late. The pilot started losing control of the falcon. "Fuck..". I whispered under my breath. I watched it spin out of control and go down.

"Okay..squad, there's a building about fifty metres away that could contain survivors." Sarge stated "How do we get the civilians out of here?". I asked "Pelican". Sarge replied "Or, our own way". He added.

"Run in..3...2". Sarge counted down "1". We ran out the door and made our way there. Plasma hailed down on us, we ran through dry blood and rubble. A pair of hunters crashed through the wall. "Watch out!". I fell over. It aimed it's fuel rod cannon at me. The others caught it's attention. I jumped up. The first hunter dropped, the second one charged us.

Webs ran up behind it and shoved a grenade into the gap in the armour.  
He jumped back as it exploded. "Come on, keep running!". Sarge called out. We continued running.

Banshees swooped down from behind us. There plasma was following our footsteps. "Sir, those banshee's are directly on our tail!". Cody called out. No response, Sarge was trying to stay focused. The banshees finally turned around from nearly hitting the ground. I heard a groan behind me. I turned my head to see Andrews limping. "You alright?". I asked him "Yeah, just got hit in the ankle". I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Hotel up ahead". I heard Sarge. I looked at the Hotel, it was badly damaged alright. There were concrete stairs leading up to it.


End file.
